Nightmare
by Luckegurl
Summary: Evelyn is new at Hogwarts and is thrilled to be in Gryffindor. All she wants to be accepted at Hogwarts. With her new bunch of friends Hogwarts isn't turning out to be all that magical.
1. All Alone

Chapter 1: All Alone

****

"And now I'm all alone again, no where to turn, no one to go to.

Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to."

"Evelyn Lamberg"

The moment I had been waiting for had finally come, I was about to be sorted.

I walked up to the stool slowly and put the ugly old hat on my head. I was so scared, what if I got in a bad house with people who don't like me!

"Hmmmm, where should I put you? I see you have some loyalty in you, a good quality. Maybe Hufflepuff then? No, no, too mischievous for that bunch. What about Ravenclaw? You definitely have the brains, but… no. You want to be accepted not stand out. How about Gryffindor? Loyalty, knowledge, but it seems as if you lack the outgoing persona. That leaves us Slytherin, a family house, very close, you'd be great there. No, too close for you. Well then, it seems to me you belong in… GRYFFINDOR!"

I let out a silent sigh, I was so releaved. Up until that moment I thought it was some mistake that I was there, I mean two months ago I had never even heard of Hogwarts and here I was. It was the best feeling ever, to have an entire table clapping for you waiting for you to come and sit with them. 

I sat down next to a pretty redheaded girl. She was fixated on the sorting process so I didn't get to ask for her name, but I had all year to do that. 

Every so often the redhead would cross her fingers and start muttering "Gryffindor, please Gryffindor". I noticed that all the people she prayed for were boys. Maybe she was into boys, goodness knows I certainly wasn't. Well, it turned out that all of these boys were sorted into Gryffindor and sat down around the red-head.

"Well, Lils, you're stuck with us again. Won't it be fun?" the boy across from her with glasses was the first to speak.

"Yeah, but I think I'll survive. Who knows, maybe I'll even have fun?" she said with a smirk. I don't think any of the boys noticed but she blushed when she spoke to the boy in glasses.

"Maybe! Of course you'll have fun! You obviously don't know who we are Mrs. Evans. I am shocked, dazed, bewildered, baffled, mystified-" said one of the other boys with a goofy smile.

"I get the point Sirius. I'm sure I'll have fun, but in case I don't I can always go to Duncan to liven up my year." said the red-head.

"Hey, there's no reason to bring in Duncan" said the boy with glasses.

"I only said in case you guys get boring." replied the red-head.

No, just… no. Don't even bring him up in the conversation. I don't want to hear of him or see him all year if I can." said the boy with glasses looking very agitated.

*****************

After dinner was over we all went up to the dorms where our things had been put away for us already. I had a bed next to a large window and the redhead. I was glad to be next to a window, I tended to do a lot of thinking and it helped to look outside when I did. 

I was still curious as to who all the people at the table were. I know one of them was named Sirius and the girl's last name was Evans, but other than that they were all a mystery to me. There were two other boys that didn't really talk too much. They just talked to each other and the prefect a few seats away. I was pretty sure the red-head knew them because she was cheering for them to get in Gryffindor. 

I didn't get much time to think about the events of the day before the prefect came in a told us the time. It was 10:00. She said that breakfast was at 8:00 and that we should get to bed soon because we had a big day ahead of us. A few of the girls laughed at her when she left. Okay, all the girls laughed at her. I felt kind of sorry for her. She was only doing her job, she just wanted to make sure we weren't zombies the next day. 

I quickly got in to my night clothes and took out my diary, I didn't want anyone to know I had one. I had a bad experience when I told someone I had a diary before and I didn't want everyone to know what was in it. I glanced around to make sure no one saw what I was doing as a took out a quill and some ink.

Dear Diary,

Today was my very first day at Hogwarts. I was sorted into Gryffindor, I hear it's the best house to be in, but I'll be fine as long as someone befriends me. I just don't want to be all alone like I was at my last school. That was horrible. After all those kids ignored me, I'm so glad Mom decided to home-school me instead. But I'm starting to get the feeling that this school might not be so different. On the train here I sat by myself in a compartment reading my school books. Since no one bothered me I had a few hours to get started on my readings. You wouldn't believe how much I have to learn now! And to imagine, I would be in the 6th grade back at home, now I have to start all over again at square one. Oh well, I'll manage. I'm a pretty good student so I'm hoping that'll help me get by. The thing is, Diary, I have this feeling, and it's not a good feeling. I feel think all of Hogwarts is a snow globe. Or maybe just the people are in a snow globe. The snow globe is in my hand, and I'm so close to it, yet I'm on the outside looking in. I just hope the feeling passes and I make some friends, I mean, I'll be here for seven years, I'm bound to find at least one friend. If not, well, I'd rather not think about that. I'll write to you tomorrow after our first day of classes. I'm so excited! I hope I can fall asleep. Oh well, I'm just so excited!

~Evelyn~

I got under the covers and started to think about the next day. The more I thought about it the more excited I became. Finally I got to sleep, and dreamt about potions and spells all through the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay guys, that was my first attempt at writing an original character, hope you liked it. Just so we all know the song at the top belongs to Les Miserables, a great play, and Evelyn Lamberg is mine. If it's your name, then it's obviously not mine, but you get the picture. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

An Unexpected Visitor

*****************

I lazily got out of bed, and assuming it was early I sat in my window just staring out at the sky. It was hard to believe I was looking at the same sky as my mother, many kilometers away. The sunlight streamed in and danced along the wooden floor. I drifted into a state of serenity and peace, like I was back home with my mom and not in some cold castle with strangers.

"What are you doing there?" 

I turned around to see the redhead brushing her teeth while rummaging through her trunk for clothes.

"Oh, I was just, ummm. I was just… oh nothing. I was just taking my time be- because it's so early." I said trying not to sound like a complete idiot on the second day. 

"Time, yeah right. We have five minutes to get down to breakfast or we'll both be late. I would get out of the window and start getting ready if you don't want to get in trouble," said the redhead spitting into the sink.

I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth. Even with our short time together I still didn't catch her name. Hopefully at breakfast I would. Maybe knowing someone's name would make me feel more accepted. I dashed out of the room after her. I was so glad to have someone to follow the Great Hall. I'm hopeless even in my own neighborhood, goodness knows how lost I'd get here!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There she is. Our little beauty queen. Did you over sleep or were you late stressing about your hair?" said a boy in glasses.

"Oh bugger off. I over slept that's all. I'm not the only one either," she said while nodding toward me.

Suddenly all eyes turned on me. It was the scariest thing of my life. It was like they all expected me to say something witty and creative, make up a reason why I was late as well.

"What's the big deal? It's just breakfast, who cares if we're late. Those bloody prefects didn't wake us up. If we get in trouble it's all their fault. They've got their heads so far in the clouds they can't even see down and give us 1st years a bit of help." I swear I was shaking the entire time I talked.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm James. This is Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Your fellow over-sleeper here is Lily. Wanna sit and join us for what's left of breakfast?" said James.

"Sure." I was so relieved. I finally knew some peoples names and they invited me to eat with them. My worst fears were over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a grueling schedule of Potions and Charms we all went out to the lake to hang out. It was such a gorgeous day outside. I wished that I was with my mother, or at least people I knew better. Then maybe I could enjoy myself more. I sat quietly under a tree and took out my diary. I figured it'd be okay to write in it now if I wrote in invisible ink. One of the many trinkets I bought in Diagon Alley.

Dear Diary,

It's the second day and things are going well so far. I woke up late, but it turned out okay. I ended up learning a bunch of Gryffindor first years' names and found myself a group to hang out with. Potions if definitely the hardest class so far. How am I supposed to know how to make a sleeping draft? I heard all the Slytherins are really good at it, but it's only the first day of lessons so I don't know yet. Then came Charms. It was okay. Lily's really good at it. She knew a bunch of stuff that the teacher asked and it's only the second day! Of course I didn't say anything. I knew one answer, but I was too shy to raise my hand in case I got it wrong. I'll try to be braver; I know Mom would want me to. I'll talk to you later.

~Evelyn~

"Hey Evelyn, you wanna come hang out with us?" Lily yelled from a neighboring tree.

"Sure." I put away my diary quickly and walked over to them. Lily sat on the ground next to Remus while James and Sirius lounged up above them in the tree, showering them with leaves. 

"So, we were just talking about our first prank. You have any ideas?" asked Remus.

"Not really, but I'll try to think of some." I said timidly.

"Well, we need something that will get us noticed. It's only the second day but we want to establish ourselves here," said James from the tree.

Just then a bunch of 3rd years walked over as Sirius jumped down from the tree branch.

"Hey Lily," yelled one of them.

"Hey Duncan!" Lily got up and ran over to her friend.

"How's my little sweetie?" Duncan said affectionately.

"Oh, just fine so far. I've had potions and charms. Charms was so much fun. I'm so glad I read some of our material over the summer to get ready. This year's gonna be hard," said Lily with a sigh.

"Charms should be no problem with you 'cause you have so many already," said Duncan with a smile.

"I just hope I can make it through the year," replied Lily.

Sirius was getting annoyed at the conversation and cleared his throat, maybe too loudly.

"Oh, hi Sirius. I didn't see you there," said Duncan coldly. "Well then Lily, I have to go. My friends and I wanna go visit the kitchens before late. See you 'round!"

"Bye Duncan!" said Lily.

"Bye," said Sirius.

"Good-bye Sirius. Have a great year if I don't see you sooner Lily," replied Duncan as he walked away. 

"Well, that was nice. Him saying hi and all," said Lily as she settled back into a shady patch of grass under the tree.

"Did you even notice the way he was flirting with you?" said Sirius with a disgusted look.

"Guys, lets try to stay on track here. The prank? Anyone remember what we were talking about?" asked Remus sensing tension.

"Okay, so we need a prank that will get as noticed. A reputation. Not necessarily a bad one, but one that establishes us as funny guys who are still good at heart," said James as he climbed down the tree to sit on the grass.

"Yeah, you guys don't want Duncan beating up on you the whole year," Lily said with a smirk.

"I thought we'd try NOT talking about him this year?" said James not wanting to bring him up again.

I was sick of not knowing things and finally got up the nerve to talk, "Who's Duncan anyway?"

Lily and Sirius looked at each other as if to ask who should explain. Finally Sirius spoke up, "Duncan is one of the guys we know here. He's in his 3rd year, but we all used to be friends. We would all hang out together when we were younger. He was really cool. Then when he came here two years ago he just kinda left us. He made new friends his age and never talked to us again." 

"Yeah, then a few weeks ago we all saw him in Diagon Alley when we were all shopping for supplies-" said Lily as she was interrupted.

"And he acted like a total prick to us," said Sirius. 

"Oh stop. He's not that bad. He's always been nice to me," Lily commented. 

"Yeah, that's because he likes you smarty!" yelled Sirius looking Lily straight in the eye.

"NO! Why would he like me? I'm 11 and he's 13, I'm not interested in guys let alone a guy I've known since I was 2! Maybe if he likes girls he should like one his age. But seriously, I don't even think he likes me, he just doesn't want to be mean to a girl 'cause it looks bad," replied Lily. "Look, I don't want to hear you bad mouthing Duncan. I think he is a perfectly nice boy who is just acting like a 13 year old boy should act toward an extremely thick 11 year old boy."

"Okay, so lets pretend that he doesn't like you. Even though it's extremely obvious he does. That shouldn't even matter, its also the fact that he's in another house in another year! I mean, you talk about him being 13 and us being 11, maybe you should spend more time with people your own age!" spat Sirius.

"Look here, just because we're the same age doesn't mean I have to be friends with you and not friends with Duncan. He might have left you, but I still cherish the friendship I have with him. As for age goes, we may be the same age, but right now you're acting 5 years younger!" yelled Lily.

"Guys, calm down. It doesn't matter. Lets get back to the prank," pleaded James.

"It does matter James. You weren't really there before Duncan left, so don't try and tell us it doesn't matter!" said Lily getting red in the face.

"Yeah James. There's so much about him you don't know. About what a scumball he is, that slimy little git. Don't tell us it doesn't matter. It does. She shouldn't feel the need to go to him!" screamed Sirius.

"Why can't you just get over yourself and talk to him! I'm sure he wants to be your friend again but is just to shy to talk to you," said Lily.

"Lily you don't know how it feels to have a best friend one day and as soon as you become friendly with another guys you lose your best friend. You'll never know how it feels. And then to have someone you consider a friend support the guys that hurt you so much, you'll never understand this," said Sirius.

"I might not know how it feels like but I do know what it feels like to be torn between two friends in a fight. Let me tell you, it sucks. Why can't you get over the past and talk to him like a human? Maybe you can even be friends again?" Lily said.

"NO! I can't understand you! How can you still think there's even a chance of the two of us being friends again?" yelled Sirius who was back to a heated argument instead of a healthy feud.

"I know you Sirius, that's how. I know how much you value friends. James never really replaced Duncan for you, you still miss him. You may deny it, but I know the real you," said Lily taking a step closer to him every time she spoke so they were face to face.

"I don't miss him! I never did and I never will. James, Remus, and Peter are my friends now. They're all I need. I don't need a friend who supports my enemy!" shouted Sirius. 

With that Lily got up and walked away. Sirius just stood there and watched her walk away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I followed her all the way to the castle, but then she started to run once she was out of sight of the guys. I followed her all the way to our dormitory where she completely broke down. 

She collapsed in a chair of the common room and cried for what seemed like forever. All I could do was sit there next to her and try to calm her down. It didn't work though.

"I can't believe him," she finally said through the sobs. "I didn't mean to offend him, I just want to be friends with Duncan. I just…" her emotions took over and she bawled for another ten minutes.

"I don't know what to do now. James and Sirius were my best friends. Now that Sirius hates me and James probably doesn't like me for hurting his friend, I have no one. Peter is just gonna go along with them too. Remus might talk to me, but it's a long shot. I don't know what to do," sighed Lily.

"Why don't we do something else to take your mind off it?" I suggested.

"Yeah, we can start on our work," said Lily half-heartedly.

"I can't believe Prof. Hasley gave us an entire essay on the first day. Does he actually think we even know where to find stuff on Root of Grandisin, let alone wrote a one and a half foot essay on its uses in the magical community. God, if all the other classes are this hard I'll have absolutely no free time at all." I said trying to get her to focus on something else.

"I know, I'm just glad we got to the library to check out these books right after class, if we had waited until now, they'd be all gone." Lily said opening and closing a few.

Finally after about half an hour of silence I got sick of the looming awkwardness and asked about the fight.

"I don't really know this Duncan guy, but it sounds like he didn't something really bad. If you don't mind my asking, what did he do?" I asked Lily.

"Duncan, Sirius, and I have been friends for a long time. I've known Duncan almost as long as I've known Sirius. Duncan and he were best friends, until James came along. And then a year later Duncan went to Hogwarts and everything fell apart. They didn't see each other very often and when they did James was there as well. Duncan had a hard time getting used to someone new in the group. Then he made some new friends at school and saw less and less of Sirius," said Lily

"So it was just a distance issue? No big fight, right?" I asked. 

"Not exactly. After Duncan made new friends at Hogwarts and was finally getting to be okay with the situation a bunch of James's relatives were murdered. Not just a few, a lot. All he had left was his parents and his friends, especially Sirius. James and Sirius spent all their time together after that. James had to move a lot to avoid trouble and Sirius followed him around like a dog. Duncan just got jealous of having totally lost his best friend and left him completely," said Lily.

"Wow, I had no idea that happened to James. He seems so up-beat and carefree." I said thinking about how bad it must have been for him. 

"It was hard for him alright, but he was nine so I don't think he realized everything going on then. He still had his parents, so he had someone. I still don't understand it all, maybe we will when we're older. He acted okay with it mostly. Of course he was hurt, and during the following months it showed. But he was just nine, so most of it didn't even register with him yet. I don't think it even has now," said Lily. "We all expected Duncan to be there for James as well, but I guess he was just used to having Sirius as a best friends exclusively. James wasn't trying to steal Sirius, he just needed someone and Sirius was the first to reach out. Duncan never explained to Sirius, that's why he gets so annoyed by it all. I tried to stay close with Duncan, and we have. He told me everything, but I can't tell Sirius. It's so hard knowing other peoples feelings and not being able to tell the person they affect the most. I'm sure if Sirius knew he'd apologize and they'd be friends again."

"Maybe if I tell Sirius. I don't know Duncan and he never told me I can't tell." I said with a devilish grin.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. See, Duncan trusted me with his feelings, so you can't tell anyone either. Promise?" asked Lily.

"Yeah sure. I don't want to get involved." I said.

"Come on, lets get back to the potions essay," suggested Lily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The nerve of that girl. How dare she protect him! I thought she was our friend," exclaimed Sirius. 

"Whatever guys, it doesn't matter. We can't exactly choose who she wants to be friends with," said Remus re-entering the conversation now that it was calmer.

"We can't choose for her, but I wish she'd make the right choice. Duncan is no good. I mean, what does he have that makes her want to be all defensive for him that we don't have?" asked Sirius.

"Awww, it seems that our young Sirius here has himself a little crush!" laughing James fell out of the tree right onto Sirius. 

"No I don't! I just don't want our FRIEND to hang around the wrong sort of people. That's all," exclaimed Sirius.

"Guys guys, can we not argue like you did with Lily? Please, let's not turn into a bunch of 1st year girls 'You like him! No I don't! Yes you do. No I don't. Yes you do. No I don't'. Please guys; can we focus on some guy things? Like what our prank is actually gonna be?" said Remus insightfully.

"Wow, you do make us sound like a bunch of girls," said Sirius.

The many students who had also taken advantage of the cool fall afternoon were now staring at the boys. Remus's imitation of girls earned him some very disgusted looks from a bunch of 5th year girls and earned a bunch of laughs from all the guys. 

"Guys I suggest we move inside to the dormitory seeing as many people have come and invaded out secluded area," James said.

With that the boys went off in the same direction as Lily and Evelyn to discuss their prank without distractions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for the long wait. I really mean it. I promise I'll have another chapter within the next week before I go to camp. So please review this chapter, it would make my day! =)


End file.
